The present invention relates to a structure for electrically connecting a display device such as a liquid crystal display to a semiconductor device such as an LSI.
The liquid crystal display device is used as a display device for an electronic instrument such as an electronic watch, desk-top computor, television, and others. In recent years, a liquid crystal display having a large number of display dots is required in order to increase the display capacity of the display. However, a large display capacity necessarily causes an increase of the number of the terminals for connecting the liquid crystal display with the semiconductor device. Heretofore, the connection between terminals for the liquid crystal display and terminals for the semiconductor device has been made by a connector comprising a plurality of laminated insulation rubber layers and conductive rubber layers which are alternately disposed. Minimum pitch between the conductive rubber layers is about 500 .mu.m. On the other hand, terminals of such a large capacity display should be disposed at a pitch smaller than 500 .mu.m. If the number of the terminals increase, the number of the terminals per unit area increases. Therefore, it is difficult to utilize such a connector to connect terminals in such a large capacity display device.